


Abby's Revenge

by adeclanfan



Series: Abby's Misadventures [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Abby's Big Mistake. Abby finds a way to make Helen Magnus suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> graphic sex, femslash, masturbation, voyeurism

Abby didn't get mad; she got even. 

Sometimes, it just took a while. 

Perfect example was getting Magnus back for spanking her in her own bathtub. Abbey hadn't liked that at all. Oh, sure, the sex was very nice, as it always was when Helen Magnus was involved, but she didn't appreciate being spanked like a disobedient child by the much older woman. 

Abby wasn't a child. 

It took nearly two months for the perfect revenge opportunity to present itself. 

Exposed to a potentially toxic chemical on a mission last night, Magnus found herself locked into a quarantine observation room for forty-eight hours. All alone. Of course, she had her laptop to fill the time with work and the room had cable tv, but Abby knew she rarely watched television. 

Abby packed everything for her trip to the London Sanctuary; it was a two week conference on Hollow Earth abnormal identification techniques. And as she was closing the last bag, the brilliant idea came to her. 

It would be rude to leave without visiting Magnus and saying goodbye. With a little planning, the goodbye would be one Helen Magnus wouldn't soon forget. 

The iso room's large shatterproof window made Magnus a captive audience, and Abby could definitely work with that. Will had gone to the store it pick up a few things, so he wouldn't walk in on them for at least an hour. 

Abby stripped off her conservative suit and left only the lace bra and panty set. It was her favorite lavender color and the push-up bra made her breasts look amazing. 

Will couldn't resist it. It was time to see if it had a similar effect on Helen Magnus. 

The long black coat covered her down to her knees and Abby made a quick stop in the control center on her way, to bribe the guy to turn off the camera. 

All she had to do was mention she was getting 'revenge' on Magnus for something and the security tech was onboard for the idea one hundred percent. He turned the cameras in the corridor outside the observation room off for her. 

The camera in the iso room would still be operating, and that was all he really cared about anyway. It faced away from the corridor and into the room. Perfect for Abby's plan. 

She tapped on the glass when Magnus didn't immediately notice her.  
She smiled warmly at Abby and closed the lid on her laptop. The smile faded as Abby unbuttoned her coat one button at a time to reveal her sexy lingerie bit by bit. 

Oh, yeah, she had Helen's attention, now. The blue eyes were taking her in, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. The intense scrutiny lingered on her tiny panty and Abby smirked, just a little smugly. 

Hooking her thumbs in the waistband, Abby pulled the panties over her hips, letting them slide down before stepping out of them. She bent over the pick them up, giving Magnus an eyeful of her cleavage in the push-up bra. 

Helen's eyes narrowed, definitely onto Abby's seduction game. She didn't appear to like being a captive audience to Abby's striptease and completely unable to do anything about it. 

Abby grinned like a maniac. She grabbed the metal stool they kept outside the rooms for visitors and placed it in the center of the large window. 

Being almost naked in a public place felt naughty and exciting. It was a good thing she had remembered to lock the door to this corridor, or someone might interrupt the show. 

Feeling bolder, Abby planted her bare bottom on the stool, thank goodness her coat was a barrier from the cold metal, and crossed her ankles with legs stretched straight out in front of her. 

Magnus moved her desk chair until it's position mirrored Abby's.

When she was sure Magnus was giving her full and undivided attention, Abby started touching herself. She cupped her breasts and teased the nipples with her thumbs until they stood out noticeably hard under the lace. 

Abby drew her her legs back toward her, but kept her knees demurely pressed together. She dipped her head and kissed the top of one of her breasts. Lifting the c-cup flesh out of it's lacy prison, she held it up, so Magnus could see it, and the tightened nipple, clearly. Her tongue darted out and flicked the pink tip.

Magnus watched the show with what Abby recognized from past encounters as her hungry expression. 

Taking things to the next level, Abby let her knees fall widely apart, exposing her golden curls and plump labia to her captive audience of one. 

Magnus swallowed and the corner of her mouth quirked up. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I didn't think you'd be this bold.'

Abby lifted her other breast out of her bra making her cleavage look huge and then ran her hands down her flat belly, circling her navel with a manicured nail, before venturing lower. She carded her fingers in the neatly trimmed pubic hair, looking up at Magnus from under her long lashes. 

Magnus responded by narrowing her eyes at Abby's obvious plot and then she smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was more an 'I've accepted your challenge' smile. Her eyes were drawn to Abby's exposed tits and stayed for a bit before moving lower. Magnus' attention lingered for a long time on her bare pussy, and unconsciously her tongue darted out and licked her lower lip. 

Abby ran a finger between her folds and pressed it slowly into her vagina, then pulled it out to show Magnus just how wet this whole scenario was making her. And it was making Abby very wet; her finger glistened in the harsh artificial lights. 

She offered the finger to Magnus, smirked at her inability to get past the glass barrier separating them, and then shrugged and put the finger into her own mouth, tasting herself. 

Abby played with herself for awhile, occasionally glancing up to make sure she still had Helen's attention. Finger fucking herself with two and then three digits was more than enough to keep the older woman's eyes glued to her cunt. 

She hadn't planned to bring herself to orgasm, so the small tingly electric spasms made Abby gasp with surprise and flush with more than just pleasure. There was a bit of embarrassment, too. It passed quickly as it came, and Abby smiled sheepishly to herself. 

Magnus wasn't smiling when Abby looked up. Those gorgeous, changeable eyes were burning with so much heat and frustration… 

In the pocket of her coat, Abby's phone rang, signalling Will's return. 

Abby smiled at Magnus, "I have to go, now. Plane to catch. We'll see you in two weeks."

She put her breasts back in their cups, slipped back into her panties, put the chair back in it's usual spot and turned to go. 

The crisp British accented voiced stopped smug Abby in her tracks, "I'll be here when you get back, Abby." The tone implied a dozen different things, "We can have a glass of wine."

Abby glanced back over her shoulder to see Helen Magnus standing at the glass, a hand rested low on her belly, almost over sex. The other hand lifted and with the index finger curled in a 'come here' gesture, but Abby shook her head no, eyes wide. 

The finger curled again, and Magnus smiled. "Come here."

The command managed what the gestures had not. Abby stood face to face with Helen Magnus with only a sturdy sheet of shatterproof glass separating them once again. 

In a low rumble, Magnus said, "Hurry back, Abby." It was the way she smiled, now, something darker than her usual smiles, that had Abby hurrying for the exit door, totally flustered.

Twice during the conference Abby had vivid, pornographic dreams about her revenge on Mangus, and for some reason she was haunted by that last, evil smile. 

 

The End


End file.
